Penny Dreadful: Night Work/Appearances
Appearances Characters * Beautiful young woman: A young blonde-haired British woman attended Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities and was entertained at the showmanship of sharpshooter Ethan Chandler. At the close of the performance, Ethan made it a point to shoot an object right behind the woman's head, signaling his interest in her. After the show, Ethan and the young woman had sex outside his trailer in broad daylight. * Charlotte: * Colonel Brewster: Colonel Brewster was the founder of Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities. He toured England with his star attraction: Ethan Chandler. * Constable: * Ethan Chandler: Ethan Chandler was a gunslinger who turned his talents towards the entertainment industry by starring in Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities. Her performed during a tour in London, England which is where Vanessa Ives first caught sight of him and recruited his talents for some night work. Ethan accompanied Vanessa and Sir Malcolm Murray to an opium den where they fought up against a horde of vampires. The following evening, Vanessa explained to him about the demimonde - a place where the real world meets the spirit world, and invited him to continue working with them. She had him pick a card from her tarot deck and he picked The Lovers. * Felix: * Ferdinand Lyle: * Granworthy: Granworthy was an inspector for the Metro Police Service. He was called in to investigate the murders of a woman named Charlotte and her daughter. * Lead familiar: * Malcolm Murray: Malcolm Murray had Vanessa Ives recruit Ethan Chandler. They fought vampires in an opium den and killed their leader. He brought the body to Victor Frankenstein for inspection. He visited Ferdinand Lyle to have him translate hieroglyphs found on the corpse. He then invited Victor Frankenstein to the Explorer's Club and asked him to join his group in helping him search for his missing daughter, Mina. * Mina Murray: * Mother: The mother was an unidentified vegetable trader with a 7-year-old daughter named Charlotte who lived in an upstairs flat. She got up in the middle of the night to use the toilet when some unseen force yanked her through the window. Her dismembered remains were discovered the following day. * Mortuary boss: Malcolm, Ethan and Vanessa brought the body of a dead vampire to the Resurrection men. The mortuary boss asked if they found it in the river, as it would be no use to him once the fishes got to it. The man then directed them to Victor Frankenstein. * Police photographer: The police photographer was a portly man with a bowler hat. He took photographs of the dismembered remains of the mother. * Proteus: Proteus is the second reanimated creation of Doctor Victor Frankenstein. * Sembene: * Vampire: * Vanessa Ives: Vanessa Ives attended Ethan Chandler's performance at Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities. She later met him at a pub and gave him a comprehensive profile of the sort of man she believed him to be. She then offered him a job doing some night work that also included the possibility of murder. Vanessa met with Ethan again that evening, along with Sir Malcolm Murray, and they traveled to an opium den where they fought up against a horde of vampires. Vanessa stood in the way of the lead vampire, giving Sir Malcolm the chance to impale from behind with his sword. She then accompanied Malcolm and Ethan to a underground mortuary where a young doctor named Victor Frankenstein performed an autopsy on the body. Vanessa journeyed with Malcolm to the British Museum where they consulted with Ferdinand Lyle, who agreed to translate Egyptian hieroglyphs they found carved on the monster's corpse. She met with Ethan Chandler a second time and did a Tarot card reading. * Victor Frankenstein: Victor Frankenstein worked as an assistant to a mortuary boss in London, England, experimenting on medical school cadavers. Sir Malcolm Murray, Vanessa Ives, and Ethan Chandler came to him to analyze the body of a dead vampire. Frankenstein discovered that the creature had a secondary epidermis. After cutting it away, he found the monster's true skin beneath, which was covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs. Later, Sir Malcolm Murray invited him to the Explorer's club where he solicited Frankenstein's talents in the hopes of finding a cure to the vampire condition which he intended on using to safe his missing daughter, Mina. Frankenstein returned to his secret laboratory where he then brought to life a creature stitched together from body parts from corpses. * Woman #1: This unnamed woman was part of a throng of people gathered at the murder site of a young woman and her daughter. Along with her friend, she posited the notion that Jack the Ripper had returned and was murdering once again. * Woman #2: This unnamed woman was also a member of the group of people gathered at the crime scene. She stood next to woman #1 and observed the London police gathering body parts from the scene of the gruesome murder of a mother and her daughter. Locations * England :* London :* Westminster ::* 8 Grandage Place: This is where Malcolm Murray lives along with Vanessa Ives and Murray's manservant, Sembene. Ethan Chandler visited here and Vanessa invited him to continue working with Sir Malcolm. She had him pick a card from the Tarot deck and he picked the lovers. ::* 4 Pall Mall: This is the street address of the Explorer's Club, which is where Malcolm Murray has his meeting with Victor Frankenstein to invite him to join his cause. ::* British Museum: Ferdinand Lyle worked at the British Museum and was the head of the Department of Egyptian and Assyrian Antiquities. He had a butler on hand named Felix, whom Ferdinand believed had poor posture. On September 23rd, 1891, Sir Malcolm Murray and Vanessa Ives visited his office with a sample of Egyptian hieroglyphs that required translating. He correctly deduced that the writings originated with the Egyptian Book of the Dead. The source of these particular hieroglyphs though were taken from carvings upon the skin of a dead vampire. ::* Spitalfields: This was where the mother lived with her daughter. It is the sight of her murder. The London police came to her flat to collect her remains. Items * Crucifix: There is a cross on the wall in Vanessa's prayer room. * Opium: Several individuals partake of opium at the opium den. * Six-shooter: Ethan brandishes a six-shooter at his wild west show and also uses it to fight off vampires that evening. * Sword-cane: Sir Malcolm brandishes one to fight off the vampires and impales at least one vampire with it. * Tarot cards Races/Creatures * Humans: All of the named, and most of the unnamed characters presented in this series are human. * Reanimates: There is one reanimate in this episode, revealed at the very end as the creation of Victor Frankenstein. He is later given the name Proteus. * Vampires: There are several vampires seen in this episode, including the lead vampire, who appears more monstrous than the rest. The vampire familiars have the traditional fangs of a vampire, whereas the lead vampire has a row of sharpened teeth. Female vampires are presented as albinos with white hair. Animals * Birds: There are two birds in a cage in Ferdinand Lyle's office. Vanessa Ives peers closely at them, which causes them to become startled and fly about in a state of agitation. * Carrion beetles: Ferdinand Lyle of the British Museum uses carrion beetles to eat the flesh off of some human remains, leaving the skull and bones intact. Lyle's breed of carrion beetles originate from Suffolk. * Horses: Several horses are seen pulling carriages through the streets of London. * Scorpions: The likeness of a scorpion upon a person's chin is depicted in The Lovers tarot card. * Spiders: During her prayers, Vanessa sees spiders crawling all over her body. Organizations * Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities: This was the traveling wild west troupe that Ethan Chandler worked for while touring Europe. He left the show after accepting Vanessa Ives' offer to work for her. * Department of Egyptian and Assyrian Antiquities: The Department of Egyptian and Assyrian Antiquities is a department of the British Museum in London, England. Ferdinand Lyle worked at the British Museum as the head of the Department of Egyptian and Assyrian Antiquities, though by his own account, held little approval or regard for the Assyrians. * Explorer's Club: The Explorer's Club is an exclusive gentleman's club for travelers and explorers and enthusiasts thereof. It was founded by Major-General Robert Clive and is located at 4 Pall Mall. This is where Malcolm Murray met with Victor Frankenstein to invite him to become part of his crusade to rescue his daughter. * Metropolitan Police Service: Explicit content * Dismemberment: The main vampire was hiding beneath a pile of body parts. The remains of the mother were found in pieces on the floor of her home. * Gunshot victims * Impalement: Sir Malcolm impales the lead vampire through the back with his sword cane. He impales several female vampires through the chest in short order. * Male frontal nudity: Proteus' penis can be briefly seen while laying prone on the operating table. * Male rear nudity * Profanity * Smoking * Throat injuries Miscellaneous * American * Autopsy * Clairvoyance * Corpse * Fangs * Medium * Mortuary * Necropsy * Opium den * Orangutan * Resurrection men * Surgeon References * Africa: Malcolm Murray told Victor Frankenstein at the Explorer's Club that he had spent most of his life in Africa. * Belgian Congo: As an explorer and hunter, Sir Malcolm Murray spent a great deal of time in the Belgian Congo, and even discovered a mountain; not the tallest mountain in Africa, by his account, but not the smallest one either. * Crazy Horse: During his performance, Ethan Chandler made a reference to Crazy Horse. Even by 1891 standards, Crazy Horse had become a well-known historical figure and the mention of his name, in addition to Chandler's theatrics, elicited a pleasing response from the crowd. * Ethan's father: Ethan Chandler's father left him a pocket watch inscribed with a message to him. Ethan wears the watch on the night he goes to the opium den to face the vampires. * Fish: The mortuary boss tells Sir Malcolm that he hoped he didn't bring in a dead body that had been found in the river. If the fishes had gotten to it, it would be useless to him or his assistant. * France: This was where Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities was scheduled to continue their tour after finishing up their show in London. Ethan Chandler told Vanessa Ives that they were leaving for Paris very shortly. * George Custer: George Armstrong Custer was an American U.S. calvary commander who died at the Battle of Little Bighorn in 1876. Ethan Chandler tells a tall tale about having served with Custer at his performance at Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities. * Jack the Ripper: The murders of the mother and her 7-year-old daughter proved to be so gruesome that people in Spitalfields began to fear that Jack the Ripper had returned. A newspaper headline, asserting a similar notion, only served to sensationalize the crime. * Montana: This was the site of the 1876 skirmish, the Battle of Little Bighorn, in which General George Custer lost his life. Ethan Chandler makes the erroneous claim during his performance of having served with George Custer, but he would have been too young to have fought in the battle. * Paris: This was where Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities was scheduled to continue their tour after finishing up their show in London. * River Thames: The mortuary boss frowned at the thought that Malcolm Murray might have brought him a body that had been pulled from the river. A body in such a condition would be of no use to him and his work. * Suffolk: Ferdinand Lyle of the British Museum used carrion beetles to strip the flesh off of skeletons. Though he considered them an exotic creature, he actually had them imported from Suffolk. Vanessa Ives plainly corrected his enthusiasm by citing, "...not exotic at all". * Waveney: Waveney is located in Suffolk. This is where Ferdinand Lyle acquired his carrion beetles for the Department of Egyptian and Assyrian Antiquities.